<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758157">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: 41. Overhearing they have feelings for you For any tog ship❤️❤️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: 41. Overhearing they have feelings for you For any tog ship❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorcan was sitting at the bar with Rowan, the brothers talking quietly amongst themselves as they savoured their drinks, glasses filled with an amber liquid.</p><p>“Congrats, man,” Lorcan clapped Rowan’s shoulder and smiled at him. “I still can’t believe you’re marrying Galathynius. Remember when you guys fucking hated each other?”</p><p>Rowan smirked and zipped his drink, his eyes sparkling as he looked across the pub at his fiancée who was talking animatedly to Fenrys, the two golden-haired friends becoming more and more excited as the conversation went on.</p><p>Aelin turned her head as if she could feel his gaze and winked at him, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Gods, I think I’m gonna barf.” Rowan turned back to Lorcan and scowled, shoving his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck off, you asshole. You’re just bitter cause you’re in love with Elide and she doesn’t know it.”</p><p>It was Lorcan’s turned to scowl, knocking back the rest of his whiskey, savouring the warm feeling as it slid down to his belly.</p><p>“I’m not in love with her.” Rowan scoffed and drained his glass, signaling to the man tending the bar for two more drinks.</p><p>“Oh really? So you didn’t reschedule that surgery just to see her tonight?”</p><p>“What? No. You just got engaged. To Galathynius, man. Of course I’m here for you!”</p><p>His silver haired friend chuckled and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Salvaterre, thanks for the congrats and everything but the truth is you are so gone for Elide. I know you and Aelin get along now and you’re happy for us but man, stop being a dumbass and tell her.”</p><p>Lorcan sighed and swirled his drink, watching the golden-brown liquid catch the lights. “I can’t. She’s never gonna feel the same way and she’ll never find out.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t bet on that.”</p><p>Lorcan glanced up and saw Elide, standing at the end of the bar, her face the definition of shocked. “Fuck, I gotta go, Ro.”</p><p>He stood and walked slowly over to her side, his eyes trained on hers.</p><p>“Elide…”</p><p>“I can’t do this here.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a secluded alcove, spinning around. “You’re in love with me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Her face was deadpan and he couldn’t judge the light in her eyes. Slowly, so slowly, she stretched up and brushed her lips against his.</p><p>“Its a good thing I’m in love with you too.” She pulled away and a soft blush grew on her cheeks.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip and stared up at him, his jaw slack. “You are?”</p><p>Elide nodded and he leaned down, slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her. She gasped softly and his tongue flicked into her, tangling with hers as he wound his fingers through her hair and backed her up against the far wall, covering her body with his.</p><p>Her hands rested on his hips, her fingers digging into the waistband of his jeans. He groaned into her mouth and her hands slipped under his black t-shirt, slipping around to his back.</p><p>His hands gripped her thighs and he picked her up, pressing her to the wall with his hips. Her hands slipped into his hair and she tugged on the ends when his hips rolled into hers.</p><p>“Gods above, fucking finally!”</p><p>Elide groaned and dropped her head back, Lorcan growling as he whipped his head around and saw Fenrys standing a few feet away, the most mischievous grin splitting his face.</p><p>He covered Elide’s body with his own, “Get the fuck out of here, Fen.”</p><p>Fenrys grinned wider but left soon, Lorcan turning back to find her eyes trained on him. “I feel like we should talk about this.”</p><p>Even as he said it, he couldn’t help but gaze at her full bottom lip, caught between her teeth.</p><p>“I guess we should,” she said, seeming like she would rather be doing something else. Lorcan leaned forward again and pressed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip and soothing it with a lick. “We can talk about it later,” she said breathlessly, her hands now on his chest. He smiled and kissed her harder, gripping her hips hard enough that she knew there would be marks on her skin.</p><p>Lorcan trailed his lips over her jaw and to her ear, biting the soft lobe. He dropped his head down and licked her throat, eliciting a delicate inhale from her that had him rolling his hips again. “Fuck,” she breathed, her hands twisting in the fabric of his shirt. He smiled against her skin and kissed his way back up to her lips. </p><p>“I love you,” she breathed the words to him and the weight of them made him pull away. </p><p>It was one thing to entertain the idea of some far-off future where they were happy but now that it was here, literally in his arms, it settled over him. Elide cupped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs over his cheekbones. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What if we mess this up? What if this ends in heartbreak and pain?”</p><p>“Then it ends in heartbreak and pain.” He dropped his head on her shoulder and breathed in deeply. “It won’t though.” </p><p>He turned his head, still resting on her shoulder and eyed her. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because,” she framed his face again and held it above hers, “I love you and you love me. Right?” He nodded and leaned his head down to join their lips again but she put a finger on his mouth, stopping him. “Say it.”</p><p>“I love you and you love me.”</p><p>As Elide smiled and let him kiss her, he felt in his being that this, them together, was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>